


To Die, or to Live an Immortal Life?

by ssampson63



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Violence, Werewolves, Witchcraft, vampire isshin, witch masaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssampson63/pseuds/ssampson63
Summary: Ichigo can see ghosts. Not only that, but he knows all about the supernatural world, even though he really shouldn't. One night he decides to go to the club Los Noches not knowing that it is a hot spot for vampires, where he catches the attention of the most powerful vampire in all of Japan.





	To Die, or to Live an Immortal Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Unless I get inspiration, or people telling me to continue the story this will be a one shot.

Ichigo was really looking forward to getting home, and having a relaxing night with his boyfriend, Renji. Today had been taxing to say the least; one of his professors hated him because of his hair color, and others trying to bully him, and unfortunately Inoue was being clingy. He knew she liked him, but he tried to ignore it so as to not get her hopes up, also she knew that he had a boyfriend. 

He walked into the apartment, it was dark, and at first he thought Renji wasn’t home, but then he saw two pairs of shoes. There should only be one at the door. His heart started racing, Renji wouldn’t, would he? But then lately he had been more distant, working later and later. He slowly made his way to the bedroom, it was open a crack and looking into it he saw and heardRenji having sex. That someone had black hair and Ichigo knew immediately who it was. Kuchiki Rukia. And everything made sense, those two had always been close. 

He could feel tears building up, but he tried to stop them, no way would he show these assholes how much they hurt him. He wondered how they could do this to him? He and Rukia were very close she was his best friend, well, ex friend now. 

Ichigo opened the door, he may not want to talk to Renji, not really but he needed to break up with him now, before he could be convinced otherwise. 

"Renji" and here they both froze and turned to see, dawning horror on Renji's and was that regret on Rukia? "Wow Renji, I told you that I was going to be home early today, so I can only guess that you completely forgot, or you meant for this to happen." Either way just made Ichigo pissed. 

"Ichigo I can explain!" 

"Che, I don’t need your excuses, it's over, I'll be over sometime this week to get my stuff." And he started walking out to the door. he almost made it when REnji grabbed his arm. Spinning Ichigo around. 

"please just hear me out!" Renji exclaimed, Ichigo shook his head, the hand holding his arm squeezed tighter hurting Ichigo, his face became an angry sneer. All ichigo wanted to do was to punch his ex but was afraid he might be arrested for assualting a cop. 

"Let me go. You're hurting me." Was all he did. He didn’t and just held on more, making Ichigo wince. 

At first Rukia was going to stay out of it, but then Renji wasn’t letting go. "Renji, do as he asks." sHe said in her 'if you don’t listen to what I say you are going to be in the doghouse for a month' tone, it worked and Ichigo was out the door. 

Ichigo knew that he was going to have a pretty bad bruise. He thought about calling Rukia, but then thought that might be weird seeing as she was Byakuya's sister. He didn’t have anywhere to go, he thought, letting tears fall down his face. 

Then he remembered that Grimmjow, his best friend, was back in town, and working at Los Noches, and he said he was welcome anytime, just go to the doorman and say he was Grimmjow's guest. Normally he hated going to clubs, especially as it always made his 'sixth sense go haywire, but he didn’t want to wallow in misery. 

Ever since Ichigo could remember, he had been able to see and sense people's auras. Most people were white, and they didn’t feel like much, he knew they were humans. Then there were people with balck auras, they scared him, they could be really powerful or weak. It took him a while to discover that they were vampires. 

Blue was for witches, or people who study magic, he knew about them because of his friend Ishida. He hadnt seen a lot of them, and 90% of them were pretty weak. And the last that he was able to see was red, again that took him awhile to figure out, but they were werewolves. If other beings were out there, Ichigo had never seen or met one. Renji and Byakuya were werewolves, surprisingly Rukia was not even though she did know about them. 

Grimmjow was a vampire, and a powerful one, almost to the point where his presence was overwhelming to Ichigo, but then he got used to it, and got to know the teal haired man. 

The worst and the best of this is that he can see ghosts as well. Luckily it was easy to tell if someone was a ghost because they didn’t have any aura at all. For the most part he almost hated that he could see them, just because it looked like he was talking to jimslef and also that if they were strong enough they could possess him. That was the worst. Luckily it didn’t happen often and he found that he had a certain command over the dead. But it was also good because dealing with ghosts he was able to make a living from it. He went around the country getting footage of ghosts and sometimes getting rid of them, all with his his most trusted friend, Yamada Hanatoru. 

He only did it on the weekends but somehow that was enough, money from the people he helped and from his viewers, it also helps that some companies pay him to promote their stuff too. When he was doing his job he came up with the pseudonym, Mugetsu. Somehow he didnt know how exactly he was able to change his appearance on command. As Mugetsu he had long black hair, red eyes, fangs! Of all things, and he had long sharp strong nails that could rip through even the strongest of metals, those help fend off strong spirits. 

He got to the club, and walked past the long queue thankful that he wouldnt have to wait if the doorman let him in. Said doorman was huge! He probably weighed 300 pounds and that wasnt from fat but from being ridiculously tall and had crazy huge muscles as well. Ichigo was looked up and down, he was a vampire, one of the more stronger ones that Ichigo had come across, but not as stong as Grimmjow. 

"Sorry, wait at the back of the line." He didn’t sound very sorry, in fact he sounded bored. 

"I'm a guest of Grimmjow," he said hopefully sounding confidant. 

"Go on in." And he opened the red rope so that Ichigo could step in. Ichigo nodded to him in thanks. As soon as he stepped inside the building he knew that he had stepped into a vampire den. He could feel a presence unlike any that he had ever felt before, it literally took his breath away. Luckily not long after he was able to get used to it and able to breath normally again. He didn’t understand how humans couldn’t feel this shit. Ichigo hated that he didnt fully know what he was but he didn’t think he was fully human. 

He knew that Grimmjow wouldn’t be done with work for a few more hours, so he figured he would dance for a bit. Making his way to the middle of the dance floor. Swaying his hips in time to the loud rythmic music that was playing. He let the music flow through his mind, not wanting to think about what happened earlier. He tried to let go. Tried not to let the sounds of other people and too loud music to bother him. It wasn’t much use, but the dancing was good. 

Then he felt someone grab his hips, he was about to tell them to fuck off, when he heard, 

"May I join you, beautiful?" The voice was sexy as sin, and from that alone he knew the man was hot. Normally looks wasn’t all that important to Ichigo, but right now he wondered what the harm of dancing with a hot stranger could be. Little did he know that dancing with the unknown man would change his life forever. 

"Sure" and just like that the man stepped closer, and they danced. The other man grinding his hips into Ichigo. He could feel the flat chest and stomach pressed against his back, he could feel the slightly cooler than average temperature of the man. Vampire. Surprisingly that didnt scare Ichigo off, that almost made it hotter. A few years back he may have tried not to get involved with one, but now he didn’t care. 

Sometime later he started to get thirsty. He turned around, taking in the man he had been dancing with, he had brown hair slicked back, pale skin that was normal to vampires, brown eyes, and was a few inches taller than Ichigo. "I need a drink." He said leaning against the man, his mouth at the man's ear. 

Ichigo started for the bar, but the man grabbed his hand and lead him in a different direction, Ichigo for a second wondered if he was being lead to his death, but then he thought that probably wasn’t going to happen and let himself be lead. He was brought upstairs to a second level that he hadnt noticed, and into a room that said employees only. He shrugged, worst that could happen is he gets kicked out if he wasnt supposed to be here. 

As soon as the door closed the music and the sound of the people downstairs was cut off, and he breathed a sigh of relief. The headache that had been developing already dissipating. Ichigo took a seat in front of the mini bar that was in the room. "I'm Sousuke, what can I get you?" Ichigo was extremely tempted to get an alcoholic drink, it was one of those nights, but he didn’t think letting his guard down in vampire town was a good idea, and drinking for some reason made it easier to see ghosts, which he really didn’t need at thae moment. 

"I'm Ichigo and a diet coke is fine." He replied. Sousuke raised an eyebrow, but did as Ichigo asked, Ichigo watching like a hawk to make sure nothing was slipped into his drink. "thanks," and started chugging it until it was empty. When he was done he noticed Sousuke leaning close to him, smirk on his face. Staring at Ichigo very intensely. Ichigo felt pinned by thee stare, and he was so close, all it would take was to move forward a little and then he could press his lips against Sousuke's. He wondered if vampires had hypnosis like they did in the legends and wondered if Sousuke was using it on him, if he was Ichigo didnt care at the moment. 

And then the door burst open, Ichigo was startled and almost grateful,but frustrated at the same time, "Aizen-sama!" Ichigo would know that voice anywhere, and smiled. He also could tell that Grimmjow was frustrated about something. Sousuke frowned, 

"what is it Grimmjow?" He said in put upon voice that spoke about his unhappiness at getting interrupted. Grimmjow winced, maybe he should come back later? He noticed Ichigo, but with the nusance happening he would have to talk with his friend later. 

"There are two women making a scene in the front, they are demanding entrance because they are looking for a person named Ichigo!" The thought came to both Grimmjow and Aizen that they were possibly looking for the person right in front of them. 

"So? Have Yammy deal with them." The teal haired man winced again. 

"He's out cold, Stark stepped in and hes having no problem not allowing them in, but they are causing a ruckus! Won't take noe for an answer." 

Ichigo had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, the only woman he knew that would possibly try to find him and be able to take on that big guy from earlier was Yorouichi, and he suspected Orihime because she was somehow very intuned to the point of creepy in his life that he wouldn’t be surpriesed if she had heard about what happened earlier and was coming to comfort him. 

For the moment he was going to let these people deal with it, and hopefully he's be able to escape without them noticing him. And he really hoped that they wouldn’t be let in. 

Alright, I'll go deal with them, Ichigo," he turned to face Sousuke, and he gulped, he could feel the expanding presence of the vampire in his strong emotion, and the man did not look happy. "Dont go anywhere, Grimmjow, watch over Ichigo here." they both nodded. Ichigo wondered if he had made a mistake in dancing with the guy, wondered what he got himself into. Grimmjow knew the look on his boss's face, had seen that look on other vampires, he was slightly worried about Ichigo, and he would help out as much as he could, but there was no way he was going to get in the middle of that, but also happy, he knew that Ichigo would be good for Aizen. 

Aizen left. "So Ichigo, what brings you here?" He asked, not that Grimmjow was unhappy to see him, far from it. 

"Looking for you actually, I need a place to stay, only for a few nights." Grimmjow was surprised. Something must have happened for the stubborn man to take him up on his offer for help that he had made months ago. 

"No problem, you can stay as long as you like." He said earnestly "do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked. If it had been his asshole of a boyfriend then he was going to fucking tear the guy apart. He thought sadisticly. 

"caught him fucking my best friend." Ichigo said simply. Ichigo was wondering if something was wrong with him, he was angry and upset, but he didn’t feel the heartbreak that he thought normally came with breakups. Or maybe it was because he had suspected this for months, just not who with. Maybe he had come to terms with it months ago, but never had the proof needed to actually do the deed. 

Grimmjow tried valiantly to keep a straight face, especially because his friend was hurt, but he burst out laughing. He could totally see the two of them doing it, but he thought it was weird, that girl cared so much for Ichigo he didn’t understand why she would hurt him, 

"Tell me about Aizen Sousuke." Grimmjow smirked, 'at least the infatuation seemed to go both ways.' 

"Well, he can be a real hardass, and he can be cold and distant sometimes, but otherwise hes a decent person," 'not including his more illegal doings' "and I think he'll be a good match for you. But onto other topics, are the people that are causing a scene looking for you? and Aizen hasn’t come back yet so that must mean that they don’t give up easily!" 

Ichigo sighed, his somewhat good mood gone at the reminder. "I don’t know, probably, especially if one is orange haired with big boobs, the other black with purple hair and catlike eyes." 

"Yup! That’s them alright! So what, are they stalking you or something?" 

"Unfortunately, the one with orange hair, Orihime, has a thing from me." And Ichigo winced, he hoped that besides tonight she and Aizen didn’t meet again, that would probably end up with the girl dead. He didn’t like her, but that didnt mean he wanted her dead. 

at this point all he wanted to so was go anywhere and sleep. Maybe he would go home for a bit, it had been too long since he visited. Aizen walked in, nothing out of place on his person. 

"How'd it go boss?" Said man just glared. Grimmjow was now wishing he was anywhere ekse but here. 

"It took me threatening to call the police before they left, and they are now on the ban list." Ichigo perked up at, hoping that maybe this could be a good place to get away from annoying friends and crazy stalkers every now and then. 

"Ichigo, I'm gonna go get changed and then we can go." And he was running out of there before Aizen could do anything to him. 

"You know Grimmjow?" His voice dark. At the moment Ichigo was very glad that Grimm was nothing more than a friend. 

"He's nothing more than a friend, and I need a place to stay for a bit." Scowling, Ichigo was starting to get a little pissed about this possessiv jealous crap from a complete stranger. "Not that it's any of your business." Before he could blink the man was standing right in front of him, almost touching. Ichigo tried to take a step back but he was pressed against the counter. 

Aizen's hand came up to carress the side of Ichigo's face, his heart racing. "Really, you are more than welcome to come over to my place." Ichigo swallowed hard. His breathing shallow, he hated that this man, this vampire seemed to have power over him, he was so tempted, but he couldn’t, not yet at least. 

"Don't you know? You have to buy me dinner first." He stepped to the side, hoping that Sousuke wouldn’t stop him from creating space between them. Thankfully Grimmjow chose that moment to step in, and the two friends left. 

Ichigo knew he was in trouble, and that there was nothing he could do to stop what was started. 

Aizen had been watching the dance floor from the second floor, he liked watching his place flourish, when he saw bright hair on the dance floor. At first he thought nothing of it, but seeing him turn away people that wanted to dance with him, seemed strange. Most people that come here are either on a date, or is looking for a hookup, but theis person was doing neither. He didn’t understand what made him go up to the man, but Aizen was glad he did. There was something special about the orangette. He didn’t know what but he wanted to find out. 

Aizen wanted Ichigo, and he always got what he wanted.


End file.
